Lost all Meaning
by Thee Slushee
Summary: Jin has finally accomplished his life goal. Now that it's done, what will he do? R n R


**A/N: Yo Yo everybody! I randomly had this idea while discussing ideas for Hibeki's fic, so special thanks to Hibeki for randomly inspiring me to write this fic. Now this is a totally different type of fic to the fics I normally write, just thought I'd try it and see how it goes. Okay, with this fic, I'm making Jun dead and that Asuka is not directly related to him. Okay, away we go!**

**Oh, and I almost forgot, I dont own Jin or any other characters in Tekken, as they all rightfully belong to Namco...and hopefully will continue to belong to Namco. Now! To the story!**

**Lost all Meaning**

The seventh Iron Fist Tournament has come and gone. Finally, after the three tournaments it took me, I've accomplished what I set out to do: I've killed my bastard of a father, Kazuya Mishima, and that bloody grandfather of mine, Heihachi Mishima. It took some help of the devil gene that lurks within my veins, but I've finally done it. And as winner of the Iron Fist, I was granted ownership of the Zaibatsu, which I've handed over to the Manji party. Why? Because I wasn't in the tournament to get the Zaibatsu, I had no interest in running it…and as strange as it sounds, it seems as if life lost all meaning. Striving to become strong enough to kill Kazuya and Heihachi had become my life's goal…and now that it's done, I don't know what to do.

It never occurred to me what I would do afterwards. I thought that it would take much longer to rid the planet of these horrible beings (as they've proved that they're not easy to get rid of) but after the whole ordeal, I'm just 25. As much as I would like to pursue a normal life: maybe graduating from university, getting a decent job and having a family of my own, the horrible truth is that I can never live amongst civilization. While this…creature lurks within me, I'll be endangering everyone around me, as well as the people I care about…and there's nothing I can do about it. This was why I retreated to Yakushima: my home for the first fifteen years of my life. No people around for at least 10 kilometers in every direction, so no possibility of hurting any of them. But should I just live out the remainder of my life in solitude? But then, a realization hit me like a tonne of bricks. I'm the last one. My father's dead, my mother's dead, my grandfather's dead and my great grandfather's dead. I am the last person in this horrible bloodline…and I have the power to end it all.

So here I am: a hybrid of a devil and an angel, standing on the _same _cliff which started the curse of the Mishima Bloodline, the same cliff where my father was thrown into and obtained the devil's powers all those years ago. It's quite ironic really: The same place which started the curse would be the same place where it'll end. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them again to absorb the final moments of my life. Even though this cliff had a horrible history, the place itself was beautiful. The sun was now setting, spreading the final rays of orange light before disappearing and welcoming the sky to the cold grasp of the night. The cliff overlooked a massive area of trees, stretching for as far as the eyes can see. My final resting place…I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Well, here goes. I closed my eyes and extended my arms, ready to freefall towards my death.

"Jin, NO!" A voice cut through the air like a knife. I turned around to face the person…and it turned out to be the one person that I didn't want to see right now.

"How'd you find me, Xiaoyu?" I said with a stern, monotone voice.

"That doesn't matter!" Xiaoyu yelled out and jogged towards me. Her long black hair was tied up in a single ponytail instead of the two she always used to wear, tied up with a long white piece of ribbon. She wore a white tank top with her symbol printed on it in pink, baby blue track pants and white sneakers. Her soft brown eyes were now portraying an emotion that was foreign to her usual happy-go-lucky self: Fear, sorrow…even sadness.

"Jin, were you…were you _really_ gonna d-do what I thought you were?" She added in a softer tone, looking up at me. I felt so horrible right then…but if I didn't go through with this, the Mishima curse would live on, so I turned away from her and faced the setting sun.

"Yes," I replied simply. "Please, you have to let me do this –"

"Let you do this?! Are you INSANE?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "You're going to kill yourself and you want me to stand by and _watch_?!"

"I'm not asking you to watch me…I'm asking you to go," I looked down in guilt as I said this. Some tears were even building up in my eyes…thank God she couldn't see my face.

"Jin, please don't do this…" Her voice was becoming softer until it was only a whisper. I can't keep talking to her. She'll convince me not to do this and who knows what kind of destruction that the devil inside me is capable of…and since I…like Xiaoyu, the curse has an _ever so_ slight chance of continuing into future generations. And I can't let that happen. I turned around to face her. I outstretched my arms.

"Goodbye, Xiaoyu," A single tear rolled down my cheek before I closed my eyes and began to freefall backwards. But before I felt the wind rushing passed me as I fell, something took hold of my arm and my figure slammed into the rocky cliff face. I looked up to see what's caught it and to my surprise, it was Xiaoyu, holding onto my arm with both her arms.

"Xiaoyu, let go! I'm too heavy for you to hold onto!" I demanded. I was too scared of yanking my arm free from her grip as it may cause her to fall to her death as well. She shook her head in stubborn defiance, tears rolling down her face against her will.

"You could die! Let go!" I demanded once again in a stiffer tone.

"No Jin," She said solemnly. I could see her figure start to slowly slip towards the edge of the cliff, which scared me even more. "If you're going to die, I'm dying with you!" As soon as she said this, my eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be stupid, Xiao. You have a lot to live for," I reasoned with her, but I didn't have a lot of time as she continued to slip towards the edge of the cliff.

"I love you, Jin. I just don't know what I'd do if you died." I had no idea that Xiao had such strong feelings for me…well; I knew she kinda liked me…but not enough to be willing to die with me! Suddenly, I felt like I shouldn't do this. I'd be causing too much harm for the one person in the world that actually cares about me…what am I saying?! I have to do this! Besides, Xiao deserves a lot better than me.

"Xiaoyu please, just let go of me," I pleaded, looking into her eyes. She looked away in deep thought, but those few moments had caused her to lose her grip. My arm slipped away from her grasp before she could regain it again and I fell. Numerous thoughts were going through my head as I fell. Some were just the relief that the world won't have to deal with another supernatural presence ever again, and some were just the sadness that I've pretty much wasted all my life to beating Heihachi and Kazuya that I didn't get a chance to enjoy life. But the moment Xiaoyu screamed out my name, I immediately decided that I can't let myself die. My eyes shot open and a white light washed over me. Wings shot out of my back but the strange thing was that it didn't hurt the way it did when I transformed into devil. In fact, the moment I caught sight of my wings, they weren't the pure black raven wings I was accustomed to: They were a clean, bright white. Is this the angel side of me I didn't know I had?

I flapped my wings to make myself hover in midair before I hit the unforgiving ground…the ground that would have been my grave. I looked up at the cliff face and without thinking; I leapt into the air and let my wings carry my further up til I reached the cliff.

I saw Xiaoyu, lying defeated on the ground, crying. I had never seen her in such a broken state. And to think, I was just about to cause her this much pain for a longer period. She was so absorbed in her pain that she didn't even notice me fly up from the crevasse and land quietly behind her. She pushed herself up from the ground with her hands and wiped the tears from her face. Before she could do anything, I instantly knelt down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Xiao, I'm so sorry," I whispered to her quietly, fresh tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Jin? But –" Xiaoyu's question went answered as soon as she caught sight of the white wings that were flapping behind me.

"I almost caused so much pain for the one person in this whole planet that truly cares about me," I continued but before I could hold them back, tears began to roll down my cheeks. This was probably the most emotional I've been since my mother died. Xiaoyu swiveled around in my grasp to face me, looking at me with her tear-streaked face and red eyes. I slowly sat down, not breaking eye contact with her.

"How could you think that you'd be doing the world a favour if you killed yourself, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"I just…" I looked away from her, the words I planned to say escaping me before I could get them out. She placed a hand on my cheek and gently turned my face back to hers.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. As long as you're alive, I'm happy," A soft, content smile appeared on her face and she threw her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Suddenly, my life had meaning once more. It was to be with Xiaoyu til the end and make sure nothing happens to her.

**A/N: Woahhhh….this was REAL hard to write! I had to change loads o little bits here and there…overall, I'm not fully satisfied with this but I like it :D Lol! Just had to chuck a Xiaoyin in there, hehehehe. I hope u liked this story! It's a different spin from what I usually write…so hope u liked it. Review and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
